Someone Familiar
by Invisible Shadowess
Summary: There’s a new girl here at Hogwarts. Who is she? Why is she here? And what is it about her that makes her so familiar? Read and Review!
1. Old Weasley Charm

**A/N: Hey guys, I know, it has been ****forever**** since I last wrote anything for this website so I decided to write some ideas that have been bouncing around in my head that just wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote them down. It's slightly AU, but I am sure you'll all enjoy it!**

**Summary: There's a new girl here at Hogwarts. Who is she? Why is she here? Could there be something brewing between her and Ron? Sorry to all of you Ron/Hermione fans, not this time. But there is some Harry/Ginny more than friendship. Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with the Harry Potter series, but Madie is **_**mine!**_

----

"Umm… Excuse me. I'm… umm… looking for Hermione Granger. I… umm… I'm not sure where to find her." The girl asked Ron, extremely close to being completely hopeless of ever finding this Hermione Granger girl.

As Ron looked at her, be began to be reminded of someone but couldn't quite put a finger on it. This girl had to have been at least a year younger than he and stood at the most no higher than 5'2. She had dark auburn hair that fell into curls just below her shoulders. She had an olive skin tone and beautiful, bright hazel eyes. But as he looked closer, under her bright eyes were barely noticeable dark rings; resembling that of someone who had not gotten enough sleep or maybe of someone who had just previously been rather upset about something. In her small hands she was holding a piece of paper with loads of writing on it and a picture of a girl on it. Surprisingly, she handed it to him.

"Here's a picture of her if you don't know what she looks like. The headmaster, what was his name again? Oh right! Dumbledore, wasn't it? Anyways, he told me that I'd find her in the Gryffindor common room, be he seemed to forget that I have no idea where to find that either."

It had just hit him that she had an American accent. But only seconds after his realization, did he remember that he had not said a word to the small flustered girl.

"Oh, that's okay. I don't really need a picture of her. See, Hermione happens to be one of my best friends, so today's your lucky day, ummm…"

"Oh! I'm sorry. I'm Madie."

"Well, nice to meet you Madie. I'm Ron."

As they were walking up the staircase to the Gryffindor tower, Ron asked Madie, "So, Madie, what brings you all the way here? I mean you are obviously looking for Hermione, but you're American aren't you? How come you're so eager to meet her?

"It's a very long and tiring story but I'll try to make it basic. First, I'm not American. I'm Canadian. Not to worry though, you're not the first to ask me that since I've come here." Sensing another question she added, "I've only been here in England for about a month and a half. Now just a little over two months ago I got an urgent letter sent to me at Salem; it's a school just like this one except it's only about four hundred years old; informing me that my mother died from a car accident and I was to leave school immediately to attend her funeral."

Pityingly, Ron put a hand on her shoulder. "Oh, I'm sorry Madie."

"Don't be. She was cruel to me ever since she found out that I was a witch. After the funeral, I was told that on my mother's death bed she told the doctor to make sure that I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle in Surrey, England. So, I was flown over to Surrey to live with them and after a few days they told me that I had a cousin just a year older than me who was also a witch. So, long story short, they spent over a month sorting things out so I could go here and continue my education. So," she sighed. Obviously this was not the first time she had told this story, "Here I am looking for my cousin, Hermione."

"Wow. You're… you're Hermione's cousin? So you must be a fifth year then right?"

"Yep. You're a sixth year?"

"Yeah. Well, here we are." Said Ron as they reached the top step. In front of them now was giant portrait of a rather large woman.

"Hey there Weasley, who's the girl? She can't be a Gryffindor; I would've seen her before."

"The girl," piped-up Madie. "Was just sorted in Dumbledore's office forty-five minutes ago. I am indeed a Gryffindor."

"Well then, I guess you are. Weasley, password?"

"Lime snappers."

"You can go in now." And the portrait swung open, revealing an entrance to what Madie assumed was the Gryffindor common room. As the portrait closed behind them, Ron began showing her around. He pointed out where the girls' chambers where and then he introduced her to the few Gryffindors that were in the common room. They all greeted her warmly and then went back to their normal business like before they had entered the room. Ron went over to Lee Jordan and asked if he had seen Harry and Hermione and he told him that Hermione was last seen in the library studying for the next Ancient Runes test and Harry was in the Owlery visiting Hedwig.

"Hey, Ron." Said Ginny. "Hey, umm… wait a minute; I don't think I've met you before. Who are you?"

Madie quickly recognized that the ginger girl standing in front of her had to have been undoubtedly Ron's sister. And younger by the looks of it. But instead of waiting for Madie's reply, she spoke once more.

"You know, I don't know why, but you remind me of someone but I can't quiet put a finger on it. Ron, doesn't she look like someone we know?"

But before Ron could speak, Madie decided to speak for him.

"Like Hermione, perhaps?"

"Yeah! Now that I think of it, you do! Wait, how do you know Hermione?"

"Well, I don't know her, know her, but I just sort of figured that if I'm related to her, I should probably look just a bit like her. Her parents said that I do resemble her a bit."

"Related? How?"

"I'm her cousin."

Just then, the Fat Lady's portrait swung open and Harry walked in just in time to hear Madie's last statement.

"Who's cousin?" Harry asked when he saw Madie.

"Hermione's." Madie and Ron said at once.

"Really? Well, I guess that would explain the umm…" he said as he trailed off.

"Resemblance." This time it was Ginny and Madie's turn to speak at once.

Madie decided now would be a good idea to let the two arrivals know about how she came to be here and once she came to the end Ron could tell Madie was beginning to tire of her story but knew she had at least one more person to tell it to.

"Well," said Ron. "Now that they know who you are, it's time you got to know these two. This," he said as he motioned to Ginny. "Is my little sister, Ginny. And this," he was now motioning to Harry. "Is Harry Potter. He's my best friend as well as Hermione's."

Madie replied with a small 'hi' but was feeling a bit uncomfortable seeing as it seemed like she had met everyone important in her cousin's life, but had yet to meet her. Ginny, apparently was also uncomfortable in the awkward silence, decided to ask Madie a few questions.

"You know, Madie, you're probably the first one I've ever seen that hasn't batted an eye when introduced to Harry. Why is that?"

"Well, for one thing, where I'm from Harry isn't known so much. Being as we are on the other side of the Atlantic Ocean, we don't hear a whole lot of your typical wizarding news. Not to worry though," Madie said, looking straight at Harry. "I have heard of you. I just figured you probably get enough attention here and probably don't need anymore coming from me. I wouldn't like it if I was in your place."

Harry gave Madie a grateful look.

"If you're mother died, how come you aren't living with your father?" Harry asked.

"That ungrateful git left my mother at the first sign of trouble. Trouble meaning my mother found out she was pregnant and he left." After a slight pause she added, "Somehow he got the idea that since they weren't married, he could leave if he couldn't handle the responsibility."

All this time, Ron couldn't keep his eyes off of Madie. He was transfixed by the way the sun was able to show the bits of red strands in her auburn curls and loved how her eyes seemed to pierce him deeply whenever she looked into his eyes. That was something he loved about her from the moment he saw those eyes; no matter who she was talking to, she always looked them right in the eye. It sort of reminded him of a bolder Hermione. Hermione was one to rather burry her face in books than constantly look people in the eye. She was witty and bold when she needed to be, but if she had it her way she'd be in her favorite corner with one of her favorite books of monumental size. Madie on the other hand seemed to be one of those that are only timid when they are around nobody they know and she was beginning to fade out of that as she seemed to be getting used to him. He could see that her timid side wore off after thirty minutes of him being there.

But it wasn't long before Ron noticed that she was getting a bit fidgety and figured he should maybe take her down to the library himself so she could meet Hermione. Ron knew Hermione well enough at this point to know that it could be hours before she returned to the common room I she was studying in the library.

"Well, Madie, now that you've met the gang I think it's time you went down to the library to meet that lovely cousin of yours. Knowing 'Mione it could be hours before you meet her if we wait here. Harry, Ginny, I guess I'll see you both at dinner."

"Wait, where are you going?" asked Harry.

"Madie is new to this school and wouldn't even know where to begin to look for the library." Madie was about to protest when Ron stopped her. "Now, now. Don't you look so disappointed, Madie, you're going to have to get used to the idea of me showing you around the school."

Giving him a playful pout, Madie followed him out of the portrait hole.

"What's gotten into him?" Ginny asked.

"I have an idea that he's using a bit of Weasley charm." Harry said giving Ginny a knowing look.


	2. Window Gazing and Cold Feet

A/N: Heya guys

**A/N: Heya guys!! Sorry it's been FOREVER since I was last on but my computer troubles seem to be over for the time being and now all you devoted fans can read what happens next. Oh, and thanks so much for hanging in there and waiting as long as you did… without my devoted readers, where would I be? Love you all!!**

Chapter 2:

Hermione was indeed in the library, but she was not studying for her Ancient Runes test. In fact, Hermione didn't even have a book in front of her. Instead, she was staring out the window, though she wasn't actually looking at anything in particular. At the moment, she was extremely frazzled and confused.

Pavarti had once again asked her this morning if she had found either of her best friends attractive in any way. Immediately, Hermione was unnerved that Pavarti had once again asked her such a question so much so that she very quickly and harshly said that she did not find them attractive and that it wasn't any of her business to ask such things anyways. Hermione wasn't sure why she acted the way she did, but after she near right yelled at Pavarti in the common room, she stormed out, angry that people still believed that she was only friends with Harry and Ron because she fancied at least one of them. But it wasn't true. It just couldn't be true. The both of them were like brothers to her and that would be too strange.

Only moments after she left the common room, Ginny followed her and called after her.

"Hermione! Hermione wait!" Reluctantly, Hermione turned to face Ginny.

"Hermione, it's okay, just forget about her. She's just looking for some new gossip to talk about."

"I just can't believe that she could think something like that. They're, I mean, they're like brothers to me. It would be just so – so weird for that to happen. It would also be a bit unfair. I know how you feel about Harry, Ginny. It couldn't be fair to you if I did fancy him in any way. And Ron's well, he's Ron. He's your brother and kind of like mine too. I just couldn't!"

"It's okay, Hermione. I completely understand."

"Oh Ginny," said Hermione, completely perplexed. "I think I need some time to think. I'm going to the library. If Ron or Harry ask where I am or anyone else, tell them that I'm studying for my Ancient Runes test."

"Alright, Hermione."

So here she was, in the library, staring out the window. It was a very complicated and difficult topic this was. She never liked talking about it or even thinking about it. She was convinced that she didn't fancy either of them, but there were some days that she would begin to wonder if she really did feel something more than just strong friendship. She loved them the same and cared about them the same. Sure, there were times that she worried more about Harry than Ron, but then again that as because of the constant, near-death experiences with Voldemort. And then there were times when Ron looked her in the eye and she couldn't help but melting in their blueness. But the more she looked back, the more she convinced herself that those moments were very split-second like and unmeaning. Hermione was the kind of girl that always wanted to be sure of everything and anything that she wasn't sure of, like boys, she didn't like.

In her fourth year, Viktor Krum had been simple. He was new to her, older than her, and was a complete gentleman. But didn't talk about much to her and he seemed to write even less, so nevertheless their relationship was short-lived. It ended close to the end of that summer after she spent one night at the Burrow, crying on Ron's bed. Ron was able to calm her down eventually and talked to her about what had been bothering her and then calmly explained to her that Viktor was not really her type. She needed someone "with life to him", he told her. It was then that she decided to break it off with Viktor.

"Denial is a beautiful river and you visit it too often." She told herself. "But if I think about it, that means I'll have to accept the complications that come with it. And I don't want that." She whispered the last aloud.

It was just then that she could sense someone behind her. Slowly, she turned around and faced her current visitor. Unfortunately, since she was sitting down, her eyes met the middle of Ron's torso. Realizing this, she then had to raise her head and it was then that her eyes met Ron's striking blue ones.

"Hey, 'Mione. I've got a bit of a surprise for you." Ron said, looking down at Hermione.

"Really? What's that?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Well, it's more of a 'who' than a 'what'."

"Who…?" Hermione trailed off when Ron motioned Madie forward.

"Hi. I guess you're wondering who I am." Hermione gave a nod and then looked at Ron questioningly.

"My name is Madie. I'm your cousin." From there, Ron explained Madie's story to Hermione since he had heard it enough times and decided to give Madie a break from saying anything.

"How come I've never met you before then?"

"Your parents have a picture of us both together when we were little. But you were no more than three so neither one of us remember meeting the other. After my mother found out I was a witch just like you, she kept me from you because you would have been a 'bad influence'.

Hermione was speechless. She kept looking from Madie to Ron and then back to Madie again, hoping one of them was going to start laughing and say it was all a joke, but neither did. Hermione looked at her younger cousin and began to see little things that Madie resembled her. Madie had the same curly hair that seemed to have its own way of wanting to curl just like hers. Her eyes were the same shape; looking slightly almond. Her mouth was the same cherry shape with a lower lip that seemed to pout just a bit. The only two differences between the two girls were that one; Hermione was at least four or five inches taller than Madie and two; Hermione had lighter skin than Madie, but not by much. It also occurred to Hermione that Madie's eyes were a greenish-hazel color where as her own were just brown.

"So, what now? Now that you've met me are you going to stay here? What…? I'm not really sure where to start. I feel like I missed a lot, which I have, and I really don't know you. "Hermione said, a little nervous. Ron now knew why he enjoyed Madie's presence so quickly. Madie was at least more out going than her cousin and was willing to allow another's company even if she didn't know them well.

"It's okay not to know where to start. Regardless of the fact that we are related, we don't know each other. Eventually, we will get to know each other, but for now I see that you are in the middle of something so I will leave you to that. I guess I'll see you at dinner then?"

"Yeah, you will."

Madie got up from the seat next to Hermione and began to leave. Ron wouldn't let her get more than two bookshelves away before he himself got up to leave.

"I'll see you later, 'Mione. Madie is not the kind of person that would do well finding her way around here by herself." And with that, he left after Madie.

"Madie, wait!" Madie turned at the entrance and looked back at Ron. She loved how no matter where she went, he followed her and wouldn't let her out of his sight. She loved his strong, muscular build and ginger hair that seemed to love sweeping in front of his eyes. "Oh! His eyes!" She thought as she looked up to him as they walked down the hallway.

"So, where would you like to go now? I assume you haven't been everywhere in this school yet. Anything you have in mind of seeing first?"

"Well," said Madie. "I wanted to see where the Great Hall is, but I figure that I'll be seeing that a dinner. Let's see…" Madie started making a mental note of where she had been. "I've been to Dumbledore's office, the Gryffindor common room, and the library. What else is there to see here?"

"Well, there's the lake, the Owlery, the Room of Requirement, and Hagrid's place."

"The Room of Requirement? What is that?"

"It's a room that becomes what ever you need it to be. So, say you were in a disparate need of flowers, though I'm not quite sure why you'd be in a disparate need of flowers," Ron said, looking sideways at Madie. "This room will become a green room, full of all sorts of flowers and roses."

"Interesting. So if I really needed a place to sleep, loads of beds would be there?"

"Only if you were really tired." Said Ron, giving her his childish grin.

Sighing, Madie declined. "I'm not so tired yet. I think I'd like to go down to the lake."

"The lake it is." Ron said, offering his arm to her in mock play. Madie, deciding to play along, took his arm and they strolled out of the courtyard and around the castle.

"Ron, I could have sworn the lake was in that," pointing behind her, "direction. Why are we going all the way around the castle?"

"Ah, you are a smart one. But you see, by requesting to see the lake, you are secretly asking for some fresh air, so I figured I'd take you the long way around to the lake so you'd get your much needed fresh air."

There was a pause of enjoyable silence as they continued to walk slowly in the grass. It seemed to Madie that Ron was the kind of guy that was in-tune to her. The more she thought of it, the more it made sense. Had she said the Owlery, it would imply that she was not ready to separate from her old world. Had she said the Room of Requirement, it would imply that she was willing to be daring at the moment for anything. And had she said Hagrid's place, it would imply that she did not want to be alone with Ron for the time being.

For the first time in two months she felt very much at peace. It was very enjoyable the way the wind blew through her hair and how clear the air seemed to be. Even the birds seemed to welcome her arrival.

Ron and Madie walked down the grassy hill towards the lake. At first, Madie was close to running down the hill, trying to keep up with Ron's long strides. When he looked at her once more, he noticed this and slowed down so she could walk normally.

Madie couldn't help but let a small gasp escape from her lips. The lake was so vast! She had seen large lakes in Canada, but she had never seen the Great Lakes and wasn't sure how this lake would compare to those. Nevertheless, it was bigger than she had ever seen.

As she glanced at her right, she saw a small dock. Ron watched as Madie's look of astonishment slowly changed to looking like a child who had just been given an opportunity to get a cookie out of the cookie jar when her mother wasn't looking.

Suddenly, she let go of Ron's arm and began to sprint towards the dock. Trying to figure out what Madie was doing, all Ron had a choice to do was run after her. Her only waited two seconds to run after her, but Madie was surprisingly faster than her was.

"Madie! What's your hurry? Wait up!" Ron shouted after her. But Madie only seemed to run faster. And what was that he heard? She was laughing, and mostly likely at him.

She ran up to the dock and then kept running down the dock. It looked like to Ron that she was going to jump into the lake, but then she stopped right at the edge of the dock. Ron unfortunately was not ready for her abrupt stop and if it had not been for Madie turning around and putting her arms out to stop him, he would have been in the lake.

"What was that all about?" Ron said to her, his chest heaving up and down because he was out of breath.

"You would have thought I was mad if I told you." Slowly, Madie sat down at the edge of the dock, took off her shoes, and slid her bare feet in the water.

"You're right," Ron said, beginning to join her. "I would have." Giving Madie a cheeky grin, he also slid his feet into the water. As soon as the water touched his feet, he could not help but to let out a hiss from the cold. He had had the impression that the water wouldn't be so cold, but given that it was mid-autumn he realized his mistake. He looked at Madie and wondered how it was that the water as cold as it was didn't have an effect on her. She looked so peaceful as she moved her feet back and forth in the water with the wind in her hair. After a moment of comfortable (at least in Madie's case) silence, Madie looked at Ron.

"So what's your story?" She asked him. Looking a bit baffled at her question, Madie decided to rephrase her question. "Um, I mean, what is your home life like? When did you find out you where a wizard? Were your parents surprised to have two children with magical abilities? Or do your parents also have magical abilities and therefore there was no surprise?"

"Ah, well, my parents are also a witch and wizard so there was no surprise. At, the Burrow, (that's where I live, you see) I live with my mother and father along with Ginny and my twin older brothers. But then there's also Percy, Bill, and Charlie who have grown up and don't really see them as often."

"Wow, that's quite a family. I wish I had one like that."

"No, you don't. It gets so loud you can almost never think because everybody's talking at the same time and there are so many times you get left out or forgotten because there's so many people."

"I'd rather have that than a mother who hates me because I'm like my father."

"Like your father? I thought you said he left your mum when he found out she was pregnant with you?"

"Oh, he did, but you see he was a wizard. He had never told her before that he was, but when she told him he went on about how they weren't ready for a baby and then got into a fight with her about it and I guess he just got so mad he disapparated. After he realized what he'd done, he came back and he explained everything to her. Then she kicked him out."

"So you're not…?"

"Muggle-born, no. But it still leaves me with nothing. The mother who hated me because of my magical abilities is dead and the wizard father of mine is still gone where ever he went after she kicked him out." There was a pause and Ron saw the beginnings of tears form in her eyes. "I have no family, Ron. At least you have one. You get to go home to them during the holidays and when the end of the school year comes around, but I have no one."

"Aw, Madie," He said as he put an arm around her. "But you do have a family. With Hermione and her parents. Sure, they don't know you at all and Hermione's still in a bit of a shock, but it'll be okay in the end. This is your first day. You couldn't have expected 'Mione to instantly remember you. You didn't even remember her. She'll come around in the end."

"You think so?"

"I know so. Everything's going to be alright." Just then, the clock bells rang out, announcing that it was dinner. They took their feet out of the water and put their shoes back on and then Ron turned to help Madie up. Together, they walked back to the castle, Ron's arm around her shoulders all the while.

**A/n: All right, that the end of chapter two. Sorry if you hated it and great if you loved it… but please, let me know either way! Review!**


End file.
